A Battle Not Worth Winning
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Sequel, or part two really, to Empty City, Lonesome Town. OxA really with the slightest mention of UxY. Read the first part first, it makes more sense that way.


**I woke up this morning to this song and, well, I had to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song I'm Sorry.**

**Claimer: I do own the Vamolf and Lucy.**

_**Empty City, Lost Town Part 2, A Battle Not Worth Winning**_

_Oh I had alot to say_

_Was thinking on my time away_

It was dark; the buildings around them were cold and heartless as had become normal. A girl with black hair stood side-by-side with a brown haired boy. Yumi and Ulrich.

"Run Aelita!" Yumi ordered over her shoulder. A pink haired girl standing behind them nodded stiffly, and turned to run away.

There was a loud 'pop' and a scream of pain from Ulrich. Aelita stopped running and turned to see Ulrich's arm in the Vamolf's mouth.  
"Ulrich!" Aelita gasped. Odd ran out of an alleyway, taking Aelita by the shoulders and turning her away.

"Go!" He ordered, giving her a little shove to make her begin to move.

Aelita ran hesitantly. Odd ran towards Yumi and Ulrich, pulling Ulrich away. Ulrich's flesh ripped, the lower portion of his left arm ripping away from his body, left hanging in the Vamolf's mouth. It dropped the arm and lunged for Yumi.

"YUMI!" Ulrich screamed.

"Get out of here!" Yumi yelled, "Win the battle."

Odd turned Ulrich away and led him down an alleyway.

Yumi's mouth opened in a silent scream as the Vamolf sunk its teeth into her stomach, her blood flowing onto the cracked street, making the Vamolf's white paws and jowls red as it lapped up her blood.

_I miss you and things weren't the same_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

The scene changed. It was now a cold street. Open, exposed, two girls sat on the side of the street, leaning against the abandoned shell of what used to be a building. One, Aelita, the pink haired girl from before, and the other, a redhead. Lucy. The white Vamolf stepped out of an alleyway. Aelita frantically tried to wake Lucy. Lucy awoke quickly, her eyes wide.

"Aelita run." Lucy whispered fearfully.

Odd appeared once more; Lucy flung herself in front of them both. Odd pulled Aelita away down the street. Lucy's mouth opened in a silent scream. Her blood poured out of her neck, pooling around her as the Vamolf lapped up her blood, it's great white paws and jowls stained red.

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Aelita awoke with a start, lifting her head stiffly from where it lay on Odd's shoulder, breathing hard.

"Come on," Odd whispered, "If you're ready we should move on, it's not safe to stay in one place for too long."

"I know," Aelita nodded, "Let's go."

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

The pair walked along the abandoned street. Looking at the familiar forest to one side of them.

"We should find someplace to rest, a safe place." Aelita suggested.

"What's that?" Odd asked dryly.

Aelita sighed, "In the middle of town, that's where the people in hiding are."

"How do we get there? The…" Odd trailed off, "Vamwolves."

Aelita turned to follow Odd's gaze, sure enough, the white Vamwolf stood, halfway out of the forest.

"Run Aelita." Odd ordered softly, before his voice became firmer, "Run now."

Aelita grimaced, she knew that she had little choice in the matter, but that little didn't mean none.

_And I know I can't take it back_

"No." Aelita said firmly, "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"You're so stubborn." Odd growled, "Come with me then." Odd turned and ran down the street, hoping that Aelita would follow. She did.

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

"Aelita, you go into the factory, stop XANA, win the battle." Odd said, taking Aelita's hands in his own.

"Don't talk like that," Aelita pleaded, "You'll live."

"I'll fight as hard as I have been, but it's up to you now." Odd said.

Aelita opened her mouth to argue and Odd leaned towards her, kissing her, letting his hands slip around her waist. He felt her arms come up, over his shoulders and link behind his head, deepening the kiss. Odd heard footsteps thumping softly in the distance and broke away from Aelita.

"Go now! Win the battle!" Odd ordered, pushing her onto the old factory, leaving her no choice but to go as he turned to face not one, but both Vamolves.

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

Aelita landed with a soft thump on the main floor of the factory. It all lead back to here, years ago, when she had first stepped out of the scanners and onto Earth. That time seemed like it had been nothing but a dream. Aelita hurried down the metal rungs and into the supercomputer room. The program to stop it all in her head. She was just sitting down at the computer when she heard the scream.

_This time I think I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_We get older and blame turns to shame_

It was a piercing scream, not one that anyone should make, let alone a young adult male. Aelita gasped and hurried to type up the program, hitting the button to make it work, just as she thought it was too late.

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Hurrying back up onto the bridge, Aelita saw the Vamolves, frozen, both leaning down, the white one's tongue touched Odd's left side.

"Odd!" She cried, rushing over to the limp form that lay sprawled on the concrete.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

"Odd," Aelita whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She held his hand, pulling it to her face and kissing it lightly.

"Aelita," Odd whispered hoarsely.

"Odd!" Aelita's voice perked up a bit.

"Did you do it? Did you win?" He asked.

"We did, we won Odd!" Aelita said happily, despite the tears that choked her voice slightly.

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

"We can find someplace to stay for a bit, while you recover." Aelita babbled.

"No Aelita, just stay here for a while; stay with me for a little while." Odd whispered.

"Don't talk like that!" Aelita cried, "You're going to be ok."

"No Aelita, I'm not." Odd whispered, his head rested now on Aelita's lap.

"You have to." Aelita whimpered, tears falling down her face, dripping slowly onto Odd's hair, "You have to."

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah Sorry!_

"I love you Aelita." Odd whispered quietly.

"I know that, I love you too." Aelita said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Never forget." Odd whispered, looking up at Aelita, love and sadness shining in his eyes before he closed them one last time. He took one last, shuddering breath and let it out, not to draw another one in. His body went limp; the only thing moving was his hair in the chill wind. The Vamolves had disappeared, never to return; but so had Odd.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

Aelita hugged Odd's body close, feeling the heat leave it. She cried, her tears rolling down onto Odd's lifeless body. The cold wind bit into her, reminding her painfully of how she was alone. She clung to Odd's limp form, peering angrily at the puddle of blood where the Vamolves had once stood. She saw crimson box-like pawprints all around. Aelita ran into the factory once more, tears of pain and anger flowing down her cheeks. She went to the control room, taking the handle and turning the supercomputer off, once and for all.

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

Aelita left the factory. She knew that she shouldn't leave Odd's body laying on the bridge, so, she lifted his body, carrying it down and setting it gently in the river, watching forlornly as it floated away.

"Goodbye my friends," She whispered, "I won, but for what? Nothing."

Aelita stripped off her shoes and socks and set them on the riverbank, taking off her sweater and setting it on top. She stepped into the frigid water.

"XANA lost, but so did we." She murmured before dipping down under the water's surface, not to come up again.

_I'm sorry baby._

_I'm sorry baby._

_I'm sorry._


End file.
